


【TSN/ME】Accomplice

by AkatsukiL



Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-19 07:24:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22207327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkatsukiL/pseuds/AkatsukiL
Summary: ——他们彼此坦诚，无欺相待，包容愤怒，分享荣耀，与爱共舞。——完美契合。
Relationships: Eduardo Saverin/Mark Zuckerberg
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21





	【TSN/ME】Accomplice

**Author's Note:**

> 仅为电影同人。  
> Mark/Eduardo，划线有意义。  
> 马克视角。一发完。  
> 祝阅读愉快。

小骗子。

马克注视爱德华多的背影，手指相贴轻轻摩挲。

他仍在运用自己的优势来夺得更多对自身有利的筹码——陪审员与在场律师的同情。

爱德华多英语发音带着一点葡语的口音，且鼻音比常人稍重上一点儿。每当他把声调放软放低，眨着圆润明亮的棕色眼睛，把自己列处低势说话，就能让人忍不住下意识地迁就他。目的达成后绽开的笑容和感谢让无所谓的迁就升华为成就感与对其的好感。

爱德华多语调欢快专注着同你对话时，从他口中说出的话足够联想到被蜜糖黏合住的热松饼，会让你生不得一点防备心，为他对你的专注感到甜蜜的同时贴上自迈阿密热情甜蜜土壤中成长的印象。

他不会特地告诉你，他诞生地位于巴西圣保罗，年幼时登上Mafia的绑架名单。

老萨维林带领他的三个孩子走过繁华绚丽的大都市，也涉入过华贵光彩下狭窄黑暗的地下城。

爱德华多·萨维林从不无知。

现在，爱德华多哽咽着、颤抖着、克制不让自己流露更多悲伤难过的语调便能让不熟悉他的人立刻产生怜悯同情的情绪。他聘请的律师塞就是如此轻易倒戈立场，为此在间歇时间劝他态度不要太过，谈到爱德华多眉眼更是带上一点对他在爱德华多这件事的处理上过于狠厉的谴责。

他唯一的“朋友”，在同他一起面对解决温克莱沃斯的诉讼上百般维护他，这更是令他被挚友背叛却本性善良的性格设定贴得更加牢固，连愚蠢的温克莱沃斯兄弟都相信爱德华多不过是识人不清才翻了船。

马克总是忍不住出言讥讽温克莱沃斯兄弟，妄图让在场所有人看清爱德华多真实的面貌，带着对他们愚昧认知的傲慢与炫耀。

爱德华多是商人的儿子，在大学期间依靠自己所学习到的商业知识获利不少，更是通过凤凰社奇怪无谓的测试，担任投资协会主席的人，他怎么会纯粹是一个单纯善良的受害者。

你们这些白痴，快动动腐锈的脑子，睁大眼睛看清楚他并不是受惊后急需寻求救助的幼鹿。

冷眼旁观眼前这些蠢蛋深陷爱德华多亲手塑造出的泥潭，马克自认情感与理智他分得很清，直至遇到爱德华多·萨维林——他曾经的好友，隐秘的、无人知晓的前男友。

——他们彼此坦诚，无欺相待，包容愤怒，分享荣耀，与爱共舞。

——完美契合。

马克熟知爱德华多的所有。爱德华多亦是。

所以他们才能知道如何用最有效的方式给予彼此最狠的痛击。

是冻结账户。是合同欺骗。

依仗的是爱，是信任。

马克转动手里的笔，视线放在爱德华多同律师格雷琴说话侧过的脸颊。

爱德华多注重绅士礼仪，对待女士他总有一百个耐心。如同现在，他仍然在扮演一个受伤痛苦的被背叛者背对于他望着窗外，不忘在保持设定的同时隔开合适的距离，微微倾斜身体，低下头，垂下眼睑，视线从未超过脖颈以下，时不时与格雷琴的双眼对上进行对话。

侧过的脸颊却又清晰让人看清他因为质询会及外界流言蜚语重压下日渐憔悴的面容，圆润的下巴也向尖刻走去。即便是对化妆并不了解的人都能看出他最近几次都试图擦拭乳液粉底，好遮盖眼下两片青黑。

谁都能看出这是为了护住被践踏得所剩无几的自尊。由此，粗糙的化妆手法不会激起在场人的嘲讽，反倒惹人生出共情的叹息。

他们其实不蠢，缺乏的是对爱德华多的了解。

马克回想当初要求爱德华多给凤凰社成员群体发送Facebook链接访问的时候，爱德华多尚未与他们有过太多交流，处于被考核随时会被淘汰掉的阶段，这一举措对于涉世未深的学生处理不当反倒落下负面影响，最终导致考核失败。

但爱德华多处理得很好，当时他坐在爱德华多的身旁看着他一字一词敲打出完整的句子段落再一一发送给多人。措辞严谨又带着成年人谈论合作事务的熟练，不负十几年来汲取到的商业知识，拆解出利害含糊己方的劣处，再高高抛出磨得尖利可见寒光的钩子。

鱼总会上钩的。

年轻人追随潮流，不愿成为小众的一员是常态。爱德华多晃动着手机微笑对他炫耀，你的CFO为你拉拢了潜在客户。

马克被爱德华多稚气的笑迷花了眼，当晚谁也没能睡下，即使爱德华多哑着嗓子哭喊求饶他都没答应，硬是拽着折腾了一宿。

那时少年肆意风流，有着永不疲倦的活力，和不惧风雨的自信。

最后毁在了加州那一个下着大雨的夜晚。

马克攥紧了手中的签字笔，笔尖毫不留情在脆弱的纸面上长长划出一道细线，穿过或是字符或是图案的杂乱涂鸦。

质询会上彼此对峙，中间的长桌是隔岸的河流，他与爱德华多对立，恨不得从对方身上撕咬下一层皮肉。

隐隐地，马克觉得畅快，如同曾经四十八个小时不眠不休与陌生黑客的交锋。

马克想到了肖恩对爱德华多的评价。

肖恩·帕克是个众所周知喜欢美色的混蛋，百万会员夜之后他提着啤酒和他聊天。酒过半巡，醉醺醺地说爱德华多·萨维林是古旧贵族里出来单纯不谙世事的小公子，竖起两个指头合起来分开细微的缝隙又嘲笑说简简单单就能把友谊看似坚不可摧的他俩分开。

错了。马克当时平静地打开下一瓶啤酒咽下一口，思绪不受酒精影响，慢条斯理给醉得话都说不清的肖恩解析。他们会闹到这个地步，他不算主因，但他很快猜到爱德华多对他的影响可能会导致Facebook决策和他在Facebook内地位的不稳固也是个聪明人。

爱德华多心思细腻，察觉到肖恩对他的敌意，于是顺水推舟，他放任默许，最后彼此掌控其中的部分，看着爱情的船只触礁沉海，只余下残破的木块在海面飘荡。

肖恩想不到纯良只不过是爱德华多的伪装，皮囊下一旦受到伤害便伸出尖锐的利爪，猝不及防挠得加害者血迹斑斑。

直面迎接爱德华多不留情面的反击——那封律师函，马克笑了。他觉得自己疯了，这场势均力敌的较量里他对爱德华多从未有一丝一毫的恨，即便外界连同克里斯他们都认为他和爱德华多再也无法重归于好。

这是不可能的。马克斩钉截铁确判。

他们感情确实逐渐失去他的控制，不迅速折回就只能暂且搁置冷处理，等日后有时间了，情绪对了，再讨论如何把名为爱的石子路扫荡干净，携手同行。

而这，只需要等待爱德华多给予他浓雾中牵引他归岸的光亮。

但他不会等太久，马克自认耐心并没有那么好，如若小王子在外玩得欢快不想回家，已经隐约有暴君称呼的他会亲自下场把人拽回。

“马克！”

马克眨了眨眼，面容平静地让人看不出他之前的注意力都放在了爱德华多身上，出神了整整一个上午。

塞制止不了马克开小差，他由始至终都是一副不甘不愿的样子，身为律师的他也无权管雇主如何，只能无奈的说：“马克，爱德华多有要事在身，下午的质询会要取消，你听到了？”

爱德华多。马克默念，七个字母组成的单词被他用舌头碾碎，细嚼慢咽。

他还记得爱德华多是站在另一头的人吗。马克漫不经心地想，塞对爱德华多的亲近在他意料之中，毕竟对方这些天的努力不是白做的。

“嗯，电话联系。”

发现爱德华多的座椅已经空了，马克简短平淡地说完，起身离开。

衣兜里的手机振动了两次，他脚步加快，按下到负一层停车场的电梯径直下去。轻车熟路穿过两道弯向一辆靠内停放的黑色轿车。

单向透视玻璃挡住车外的视线，但车锁已经被打开，马克直接拉开驾驶位置的车门弯腰坐进去。

一分钟前还坐在他对面控诉他的爱德华多·萨维林先生手肘搭在车窗沿靠边，斜撑着脸对他意味不明的微笑。

“刚刚你看着我有反应了。”爱德华多抬高下颚，眼底闪烁着幸灾乐祸与得意的光。

“是你故意把目光投向我然后眼睛湿漉漉的压低声音哽咽说话。”马克冷笑低哼一声，说：“你知道我受不了。”

“我饿了，去吃饭。”

爱德华多迅速转移话题，质询会上他让马克吃了亏，夜晚暴君就会加倍奉还予他。

他掏出手机把订好吃饭的地址翻出来，他有投入一些资金给这家主打葡式料理的私人餐厅，老板是个朴实的四十多岁女性，不用担心隐秘性会出现问题。

马克也不生气，不长不短的时间里他已经掌握不费气力就能品尝“甜品”的方法，只亲昵地捏了捏他作乱的指头，探身前倾去亲吻。

一吻即离，马克没打算就地做些什么，爱德华多也不允许。

带着微小的遗憾，马克根据导航指示的路线打方向盘踩下油门，穿过一众监控摄像，带着他如今名义上的敌人离开。

END


End file.
